Graystripes Destiny
by skitteryissexy
Summary: With Firestar and Brambleclaw dead Graystripe becomes the new leader of thunderclan.
1. death

_**Authors note: I do not own warriors or any part of it thats all Erin hunter but i do own the characters that you don not recognize...**_

"No!" A fiery orange cat shrieked, this dream felt so real. He felt as if the life was beginning to be choked out of him. When he woke up he was surprised to see that the dream was real. Firestar struggled against Jayfeathers grasp. After struggling and clawing at Jayfeather he was ready to give up and let death take over him . He had no idea why the kit of his daughter was trying to kill him. For being a blind medicine cat Jayfeather was strong.

"Why?" Firestar managed as the rest of his lives began to pur out of him one by one while Jayfeather held a stick in his throat. Firestar did not understand why Jayfeather would do something like this after all he did for him all the help he offered him. Why would he try to kill him?

"Why?" Jayfeather mimicked him "Dont you get it Firestar you are nothing after i kill you and Lionblaze kills Brambleclaw then we will be free from you and your whinning."

After all Firestars life had left him Jayfeather pulled the stick from his throat and wiped the blood clean. Then he walked out of the leaders den like nothing had ever happened. Many of the cats began to look suspiciously at Jayfeather but he ignored them and went about his business. When he went back to the medicine cats den he found Lionblaze and Graystripe waiting for him.

"Firestar is dead." he told them then looked at his brother with questioning sightless eyes. All Lionblaze did was clear his throat a little bit and he knew that Brambleclaw was also dead. Now they would have to wait till the morning before they could pretend to find out then tell the clan. The plan was set into action Jayfeather would fake a dream then let the clan know that starclan had chosen Graystripe to become the new leader.

The next morning a wail echoed from inside Firestars den and Sandstorm came came shreiking about someone killing Firestar. When Brambleclaw was no where in sight a search party was sent to look for him. Just then Berrynose, Cinderheart and Rosepetal came back from dawn patrol carrying Brambleclaws dead body. He was found near the shadow clan border and he had been viciously attacked. His eyes were hanging out of his head all of his limbs were at awkward angles and his tongue had been cut out. Who would do such a vicious thing the clan mates muttered to eachother. Just then Jayfeather spoke up.

"We need a new leader since we have no leader or deputy i will go into my den and consult with starclan." He announced to the clan then made his way calmly to the medicine cats den. Just then Brightheart spoke up from the crowd of cats.

"Wouldn't be better to consult them at the moonpool?" she questioned curiously.

"Yes." Jayfeather replied, "and I would like to take Lionblaze with me and for now Sandstorn is in charge." Lionblaze and Jayfeather made their way towards moonpool and Sandstorm began setting up border patrols and hunting patrols.

_**READ and REVIEW before Jayfeather and Lionblaze come and get you... Muahahahahahahahahah**_


	2. a new leader

_**Authors Note: I added a little more to chapter 1 and will add more to this one if you started this story before i advise you to go back and read it again.**_

After about an hour of being at the moonpool with Lionblaze; Jayfeather came out and announced to his brother that he was ready to go home. Starclan had announced that Graystripe would become the new leader. They would have to go back to the clan to let them know what had happened then Jayfeather and Graystripe would make their way to the moonpool. They would leave for the moonpool at sunset so that Graystripe could receive his nine lives then be known as Graystar. Graystripe already knew who his deputy would be. That evening while the clans were going out on a sunset patrol Graystripe and Jayfeather made their way towards the moonpool. There was going to be a gathering within the next few days so the clans would find out about Firestar and Brambleclaw.

When it was ready to go to the moonpool Graystripe seemed nervous. He knew it was semi set up. What if starclan refused to give him the nine lives? What if they decided to not even acknowledge the Thunderclan cats at all. Would they become loners and rogues forced to roam the wild alone

."Are you ready?" Jayfeather questioned turning to Graystripe, snapping him not of his thoughts. Garystripe grunted a yes and the two cats made their way to the moonpool.

"Drink some of the water." Jayfeather motioned Graystripe towards the water. Graystripe slowly lapped the water then layed his head down and began to drift off to Graystripe fell asleep cats began to form among him. He was surprised to see that Firestar and Brambleclaw were not among them, but Bluestar, Cinderpelt, Spottedleaf, Lionheart, Redtail, Yellowfang, Swiftpaw and two other warriors that he did not recognize were waiting to give him his live.

"Greetings Graystripe." Bluestar the former leader purred." I will be giving you your first life but I can see questions in your eyes you are wondering why Firestar and Brambleclaw are not with us in starclan well you see they walk a different path because of the choices they had made. you will learn of this sooner or later. After you have received your lives go back to the clan and name Longtail as your Deputy. When Longtail refuses because he is sightless and therefore no help to the clan your next choice will be Daisy." With that she gave him his first life.

After he received all his lives he and Jayfeather walked back to the camp in silence. Tomorrow Graystripe would announce Longtail as his new deputy. He only hoped that Longtail would leave the elders den and stop mourning Mousefur long enough to become deputy. There was no way he would want Daisy to be leader if something happened to him, she was more a burden than help. He had no idea why but starclan had chosen Longtail to be the deputy so that meant they knew what they were doing.

Meanwhile back at the camp several cats were waiting up for Graystripes return they were eager to find out who the new deputy would be. As soon as they got back he jumped onto high ledge and made the announcemnt that Longtail would be the deputy if he would accept his role. But he also let them know that if Longtail refused the role as deputy then the role would go to Daisy. It was starclans choice and he was not one to go against starclan.

_**Authors note: Would longtail agree? O and sorry but I like Longtail so I changed it to where the tree fell on and killed Mousefur sorry all you Mousefur fans out there but longtail is so much better than her. READ AND REVIEW**_


	3. a deputy is chosen

_**Authors note: Thank you to all those who have reviewed and those who didnt but are reading this. I hate to admit it but I do not own the Warriors books or any of the warriors characters I just own the idea.**_

The following day Graystar waited on high ledge for Longtail to announce his descision. After about thirty minutes of waiting Longtail walked up to him.

"Im sorry but I can not accept your offer as deputy. I will be no help to the clan. Without my sight I can not see to hunt or patrol the borders, my place is in the elders den until it is my time to be with starclan." Longtail told a shocked Graystar. As soon as Longtail jumped down he made the announcement.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under high ledge for a clan meeting." He shouted above the commotion and all the cats began to gather, they were all curious and wanted to know who their new deputy would be. "Now as you all know I was chosen by starclan to lead Thunderclan, they wanted Longtail to be deputy but he turned it down. So I say these words before starclan. Daisy will be the new deputy." Many gasps of shock and disbelief were heard among the clan but Graystar ignored it and jumped off high ledge to consult with his new deputy Daisy. As he made his way over to her he could help but chuckle to himself. He hoped that starclan knew what they were doing making a cat like Daisy deputy. She had no clue of how to hunt and she wouldn't even patrol the borders. Her place was in the nursery taking care of kits. Graystar cleared his head and went to join Daisy.

"Daisy I know this comes as a shock to you but it was Starclans choice. I don't think they are ever wrong on these things. So faar they have only choosen great leaders. If they chose you to be deputy then they must have something planned for you. But first we must have one of the senior warriors take you to the basics of hunting and patrolling the border if you are to be deputy you will need to learn the things a warrior does. oh and you will also need an apprentice. But that will come later since alot of the kits are not ready to be apprenticed yet." Graystar told Daisy without taking a breath til the end. She glanced at him with wide shocked eyes, she couldn't for any reason figure out why starclan would choose her. There were so many cats more qualified for the position of deputy but Graystar seemed confident about it. Graystar looked at Daisy before nodding in the direction of Thornclaw and running towards him. Daisy knew that Graystar was asking Thornclaw to mentor Daisy in patrolling, hunting and fighting. The only thing that worried Graystar now was how the other clans were going to take it. He didn't want them to turn against Thunderclan because of a weakness, maybe he would wait til daisy was trained fully before announcing it at the gathering.

Daisy watched as Thornclaw and Graystar made their way towards her. "Graystar wants me to be your mentor." Thornclaw grinned at her. She didn't find it funny at all she was a grown cat but she knew she needed to learn. With a nod of her head she followed Thornclaw out of the camp and into the territory. They began to patrol the borders when they were stopped by a hissing sound.

"What do you think you are doing on my territory." They turned around and came face to face with a cat. Thornclaw gasped in shock shaking his head but Daisy just looked at the cat in confusion. She recognized the cat she just couldnt place it.

_**Author note: so who do they run into? read and review and maybe ill tell you. i will post a new chapter if i get at least 10 reviews.**_


End file.
